harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
General Counter-Spell
*''Finite Incantatem'' (fi-NEE-tay in-can-TAH-tem) |effect=Terminates all spell effects |type=Counter-spell |light=Red |hand= }} The General Counter-Spell (Finite or Finite Incantatem) was a counter-spell for general use. It might be used in duels to counter or reverse minor damage, such as the effects of minor jinxes, hexes and curses. It could also be used on an entire home to (temporarily) stop the effects of protective enchantments, as a precaution before a Muggle answered the door. (W.O.M.B.A.T.) It was taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in second year Charms class.As the spell was covered in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2, it must be taught in second year Charms class. It is currently unknown by who or when the counter-spell was invented. This spell is one of the seven covered in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk. Nature The General Counter-Spell terminated all spell effects ranging from simple dark charms, although it would be probably ineffective against moderate to major dark charms although it was when cast by multiple people at once, capable of ending the effects of the extremely destructive Protego Diabolica. For example, the Jelly-Legs Curse needed a specific counter-curse to be performed to end its effects. It is unknown if there was a difference between Finite and Finite Incantatem in terms of power or usage. It's possible that Finite was simply a more straight forward way of casting the General Counter-Spell to terminate the effects of a single spell. Known uses Known practitioners PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger Luna_profile.jpg|Luna Lovegood DH promo headshot Nymphadora Tonks.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Profileflit.jpg|Filius FlitwickAs the spell is covered in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2, it must be taught in second year Charms class. NewtonScamander-Profile-crop-0.png|Newton Scamander Theseus_Scamander.jpg|Theseus Scamander FBaWtFT promo Porpentina Scamander.jpg|Porpentina Goldstein Nicolas Flamel CoG.png|Nicolas Flamel Yusuf Kama.jpeg|Yusuf Kama Etymology From Latin finire, meaning "to end", and incantationem, meaning "enchantment". Finite means 'end' (imperative). Behind the scenes *This spell was included in the application for the iPhone as a counter-attack spell. *Hermione suggested in that Ron should try using Finite Incantatem to stop the rain in Yaxley's office. *In , Nymphadora Tonks unfreezes Harry from the Full Body-Bind Curse with a flash of red light, which would be this spell. In the film adaptation, Luna Lovegood used "Finite" to unfreeze Harry and cause his Invisibility Cloak to fly off him. *In , Jacob's sibling has to demonstrate Full Body-Bind Curse on Ben Copper in year 3, with Professor Flitwick promising to cast a counter curse to reverse the effect. However, the counter-curse was neither taught by him, nor by Professor Snape in subsequent Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. A General Counter Spell was taught in the next lesson instead. Because the move can be used in general, it can be safely demonstrated to counter the moves of the Wand-Lighting Charm. *Hermione uses this spell in to destroy the Rogue bludger that was attacking Harry during the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin after it tries to assault him on the ground; however, this is does not happen in the book. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Finite Incantatem es:Encantamiento general contrahechizos fr:Antisort Général fi:Lopeti loitsuimes it:Controincantesimo generico ru:Фенита pl:Finite Incantatem pt-br:Contrafeitiço Geral Category:Battle in the Lestrange Family Mausoleum Category:Counter-spells Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin